Kami Kemuri
| previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Shino Academy | status = Active | Shikai = Mameshojo | Bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Kami Kemuri ( 神煙, lit. Divine Smoke). He was once Captain of the 11th Division, but was taken out of the position because he was accused of plotting against Soul Society. He currently lives in Shizukana Town as a resident while he is being searched and hunted for by Soul Society. It is unknown if he truly plotted to destroy Soul Society. He is currently apart of the Collective Vices but refuses to have a faction as he only believes in himself also he is partnered with Osama Ryo as a bounty hunter On top of that he has several ties to the Jūsanseiza but not actually a member of them. Due to his personality he is considered a antagonist. Appearance He is a rather tall man with a skinny but lean build. He has snowy white hair and pale lifeless red eyes to match. He usually wears a red button up shirt and blue baggy jeans with a black overcoat on. He wears his sword and sheath along his waist concealed by his overcoat. Personality He is a very quiet and respectable man. He cares very heavily a mans responsibily and will make sure that when near him you put your family first and nothing else. Generally he is a very mature and serious person. He seems to get along with relatively anyone at all. As a kid he didn't have many friends because of his serios and scary appearance and thus has a cold personality at first glance but can soon warm up to anybody. An awkward fact about him is that he never sleeps and is always moving from location to location living where he desires. In battle his emotions do not show as he rarely boasts or complimetns his opponent as he will just sit there on guard. His feelings differ from other people as he is very unenthusiastic, It is sometimes said that he is a Nihilist. History After Kenpaichi, he became captain of the 11th Division right out of Shino Academy for his excellent prowess in overall all areas as a Shinigami. After several months as captain however he was wrongly accused of plotting against Soul Society and the Gotei 13 and attempting to slaughter the Soul King. During his trial he was sentenced to 15,000 years in Muken hearing this he quickly had to fought his way against several captains and then left Soul Society in disgrace and humiliation. He is one of Soul Society top targets and is being hunted down by Shinigami. Years later, he later moves to Shizukana Town and hides out there in as people in that town aren't Spritaully aware and he believes he won't be found there. He currently moves and goes to live wherever he decides as he hasn't slept at all in years. Legacy He is one of the few yet greatest threats to Soul Society and even the Soul King, For his exceptional prowess and battling sklls he has proven to be a very powerful captain above that of many. Therefore he has set a legacy in Soul Society as one of the biggest failures and mistakes the Gotei 13 has ever made and has continuosly failed to capture. Thus he is known as the''' Legacy of the Gotei 13', meaning it in a deragatory way for him and Soul Society. Many shinigami are reluctant to even mention him in normal conversation for his powers and fear that he strikes through people, only captain level shinigami are asked to capture or kill him by Gotei 13 and even then rarely as they never know where he is and to top that all shinigami who have went to kill him end up dying a horrible death themselves. 'More to Come...' Synopsis Master your Goals Arc, Crossing Blades of Peace The Bounty King The Cold Blooded Battle The Girl with Hollowfication Powers and Abilities ' :His strength completely surpasses that of all expectations as he is easily able to throw foe's around and beat on them continously with ease. From years of practice and combat he has perfected thi outstanding strength and repeatedly he shows his his power as he is able to go even with opponents with a single arm. He has displayed his power as he can even catch a blade with his bare hand. ' : '''During his trial of treason almost everyone there commented on his immense intelligence. That he was one of the smartest shinigami born here in over 500 years. He can cleverly and easily defer a opponents weakness to a point where his opponent is forced to death. His intellect surpasses those of all captains during his captiancy. ' : His spirit energy is above that of captains in the Gotei 13 currently. Even by captain standars his Spiritual pressure is comepltely and utterly uncomprehindible and monstrous. His spirit energy itself can overwhelm and subdue a warrior easily and can literally suffocate them. His spirit energy not only affect his opponents but the surronding area as well as it consumes it can increases the density of the air to a point where earthquqakes and other natural disators are caused. His Spirit energy is described as a force of full evil as it pushes people around him to do negative and potentially dangerous and violent things, and that he is possible entirely made of negative and harmful thoughts as his spirit energy is pitch black. He mostly uses his vast amount of spiritual pressure for offensive as well as defensive attacks, he commonly uses it to shield his body from taking any serious damage in battle. : He prefers to use a blade in battle but in such cases will use his hands. He demostrates several times that he is a capable fighter with his hands as he can catch a blade swinging at him with his bare hand. He has preformed superb skills in kicking, gripping and throwing aswell. : His sword skills have been master and honed to monstrous levels. He has polished his skills with a blade as he fights with two hands on his sword. He has a insane amount of cuttin g strength and can easily peirce a espada's hierro. He was once captain of the 11th division, a division known for its members being very proficient with a sword. : 'He graduated top of his class when he was in the Shino Academy and easily displays high level kido without the need of a incantion. He is a master at all forms of kido whether it be offense of defense. He is capable of using several kido at once and even merging kido together to make them stronger and more powerful. ' : 'In and out of battle Kami is always studying and observing his surroundings and along with that his opponents. He is a extremely perceptive person noticing and realizing things moments before they actaully happen. He can easily determine patterns and discern powers that his foes use. Within seconds he can come up with an effective strategy to deal with his foe or foes. He has been seen using kido to trick his opponents and greatly assisting him toward the end of the fight. Zanpaktou Mameshojo (まめ処女, Japanese for Faithful Maiden'') In its sealed state, Mameshojo is an ordinary katana of average length, the tsuba is rectangular and the handle is in the color of gray, the sheath is in a similiar color - Mameshojo's only oddity in its sealed state is the fact that it is a few inches thicker than the usual katana for the reason of greater force in swings. *'''Shikai: ''Mameshojo's Shikai is activated by the release command "Pledge" (固め, katame): While in its released state the Zanpakuto changes only slightly in appearance, becoming another few inches thicker and substantially longer in length, and thus effectively changing from an ordinary katana to a Nodachi.'' Shikai Special Ability: ''Mameshojo's primary ability is the regulation of its own weight, shape and size; the blade can be used for many intricate purposes including but not limited to bending in unnatural angles and directions so as to bypass an opponents defenses, increase its weight to great heights in order to deal vast amounts of physical damage, and last but not least - change its shape from a that of a Nodachi to a Daisho or a standard katana. *'Shape Manipulation: Mameshojo can manipulate its shape as well, effectively granting Kami full control over the swords blade - most commonly seen in it bending in unatural angles in order to bypass an opponents defense, to even being used to immobilize an opponent by enwrapping itself around his or her given Zanpakuto, this too benefits from the weight manipulation and if used correctly it can easily be capable of disarming most opponents. *'Weight Manipulation: '''Mameshojo can also freely regulate its own weight, though its worthy of note that that very same weight also applies to its master and he may find himself unable to lift his own Zanpakuto if he is too careless: The manipulation of weight is however not visible on the weapon itself and as such it is a very useful sword for surprise attacks as an opponent rarely gets the chance to adjust his own fighting style to that of Mameshojo's strikes - severely handicapping him or her. *'Form Manipulation: 'Mameshojo has complete control over its size and form, enabling Kami to change it into several well-known sword forms in order to fit the situation at hand - the true strength of the Zanpakuto relies on how quickly Kami can change these things in battle. **'Nodachi Form: 'The Nodachi form is roughly a meter long with a thick blade and a sturdy and solid composition, it is ideal for powerful, heavy strikes but makes the weilders attacks slow and thus easier to avoid. Its primary focus is to take down powerful opponents and break trough armor or barriers. **'Daisho Form: 'The Daisho form allows Kami to attack with great presicision and speed but lacks the sheer damage potential that the Nodachi has, and it has greater trouble with armored opponents and barriers than its heavier counterpart but is essential for quick and cunning combination attacks and techniques. **'Katana Form: 'The katana form is well-suited for defense and parries in that it is light, easy to wield and yet have sufficient sharpness to slice trough most opponents - this state is identical to the sealed state of Mameshojo, and thus it can be used to fool the enemy into thinking the Zanpakuto as being unreleased. *'Kazekekkai '(風決潰, Japanaese for Wind Rupture''): Is Mameshojo's only ranged technique - the technique works by Kami cutting the air infront of him at great speeds, which manifest into a blade of wind that follows the arc of the blade perfectly - the range and power of this technique depends on the form it is used in. With the Nodachi variant being the one whom travels the farthest and inflicts the most grevious injuries, the Daisho variant is the fastest and the one which requires least amounts of energy, being fit to release these wind blades in continous barrages if nessecary. The katana version is the one whom is most easily manuevered, and it is primarily used to restrict an opponents space. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Quotes ''"Respect, thy love of battle. " "A fight, is that of despair and hopelessness. A fight is void of happiness. Thus death is born. "' "A Shinigami's life is one of sadness, and loss. We are forced to live in a world of endless suffering. "' Trivia He rarely talks but when he does he sounds like a poet. He was captain of the 11th division but the 3rd Division fits his personality more. He has never smiled. His Zanpaktou is sister to that of Wabisuke, Izuru Kira's Zanpaktou. Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Twonjr3 Category:Captain Category:Male Category:11th Division Category:Former Captains